Joven prímula
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Prim solamente tiene diez años pero las circunstancias en las que vive, le han obligado a ser madura. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto-Septiembre "Primrose Everdeen" del Foro "Días Oscuros".


**Joven ****prímula**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto-Septiembre "Primrose Everdeen" del Foro "Días Oscuros"._

**Condición: **Escribir una historia que vaya sobre la infancia de Prim.

* * *

Es invierno más cruel que ha azotado el distrito doce. Un manto blanco de nieve cubre desde las calles hasta la plaza principal del distrito, allí donde todos los habitantes se congregan para la cosecha de tributos, y un poco de madera encendida ya no es suficiente para mantener la casa encendida. Prim se consuela pensando que al menos ellas cuentan con unos cuantos palos y piñas que encender durante las gélidas noches, mientras que otras familias deben conformarse con el calor mutuo de sus cuerpos agazapados en medio de la oscuridad.

La noche anterior Prim ha tenido que dormir abrigada por el calor corporal de su hermana. Katniss dice que los agentes de la paz están comenzando ha hacer vigilancias nocturnas más extensas, debido a que el día de cosecha se acerca, y que de prender la piñas, ellos olfatearían y verían el humo. Las piñas solamente se encuentran en el bosque, al otro lado del alambrado, y no les costaría demasiado sacar conclusiones acerca de su procedencia. Como consecuencia, los dientes de Prim castañearon hasta que el sueño le ha vencido.

El cielo de la mañana luce encapotado como de costumbre y Prim puede apostar que para la tarde estará lloviendo. Ella camina en dirección a la panadería de la familia Mellark, cargando una cesta de mimbre llena de queso de cabra. Se le forma una sonrisa en el rostro sonrosado por el frío cuando recuerda a su cabra Lady. Katniss se la ha regalado hace cosa de dos años, para poder vender su leche y cambiar su queso a cambio de algo de comida, y no tener que pedir más teselas a los agentes de paz. Y desde entonces, el señor Mellark le ha cambiado queso de su cabra por unos cuantos panes recién horneados.

Al acercarse a la panadería, puede detectar el aroma del pan recién sacado del horno y del glaseado dulce que decora la torta que se encuentra expuesta en la vitrina principal. La campanilla metálica suena cuando Prim abre la puerta de la panadería y enseguida se enfrenta a la mirada ceñuda de la señora Mellark. La niña sonríe ignorando la actitud desagradable que siempre tiene por parte de ella.

—¿Se encuentra el señor Mellark?

La señora suelta un resoplido y desaparece por una puerta que se encuentra detrás del mostrador de la panadería. Transcurren unos pocos minutos antes que aparezca el señor Mellark con su expresión bonachona. Prim no recuerda otra expresión en él, jamás le ha visto enfadado o discutiendo con alguien que no sea su tan gruñona esposa. Es como si el frío, la cosecha y la miseria no pudieran afectarle directamente.

—Joven prímula, no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte —el señor Mellark toma su mano entre las suyas y le palmea el dorso de forma amigable—. Me preguntaba cuándo volvería a saber de ti. Al alcalde le gustan mis pasteles de queso. Ese queso que produce Lady es delicioso.

—Le he traído un poco más de queso. Hace un día que lo tengo preparado para usted señor Mellark pero la escuela y la ventisca no me ha permitido traérselo. El queso sigue estando fresco, se lo aseguro —Prim mete la mano en la cesta de mimbre y saca el paquete de envoltura blanca—. Aquí tiene.

—Si la ventisca ha sido la más dura que he visto en años y créeme cuando te digo que he visto varias ventiscas en mi vida. Siempre es más de lo mismo. Sopla viento frío, cae nieve todo el tiempo y llueve de una forma tan helada que se te congelan hasta los huesos. ¿Y qué hacen los agentes de paz? Patrullar y tomar represalias si alguien enciende un poco de leña para calentarse en las noches de invierno —hace un ademán con la mano—. Pero en fin, dejemos de hablar de la opinión de un hombre que se está haciendo más viejo con cada cosecha. Eso de tener el corazón en la garganta por la posibilidad de que uno de mis muchachos sea elegido, está haciendo que se me vengan los años encima. ¿Ha habido muchos enfermos?

Prim baja la mirada por un breve instante. No sabe qué decir exactamente. Ella no entiende aún que se siente formar parte de la cosecha ya que le faltan dos años para comenzar a formar parte y está aterrada por ello. Por otro lado, no le parece en absoluto que el señor Mellark sea viejo ni nada por el estilo. Su sonrisa amable le hace joven y mucho más simpático que su señora esposa.

—Ayer en la mañana hemos atendido a más de siete personas, aquellas que consiguieron sobrevivir a la noche. Con mi madre hemos curado infecciones y alguna que otra gripe, pero no podemos cura para el hambre y tampoco para el frío.

El señor Mellark vuelve a palmearle la mano y menea la cabeza.

—Desafortunadamente no cuento con la cura para ello, pero creo que tengo que puede ayudarles. No es la gran cosa pero espero que les sea de utilidad.

Toma la cesta y en ella coloca diversos objetos que hacen que a Prim se le ilumine el rostro. Se trata de vendas para cubrir heridas, hierbas medicinales, panes caseros y unos cuantos pastelitos rellenos de manzana.

—Gracias, señor Mellark.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, joven prímula. Vuelve a visitarme cuando tengas más de ese queso tan exquisito y mándale saludos a tu cabra Lady de mi parte.

Asiente con un movimiento de cabeza. Siempre le ha llamado la atención la forma en que el señor Mellark se refiere a ella pero siempre ha sido demasiado tímida para preguntarle la razón. Prim vuelve a sonreír.

Lady estará muy contenta de saber que nuevamente le han mandado saludos.


End file.
